


Just J

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Soap Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has it all. He's the highest-paid soap star in the US of A, his program constantly top of the ratings as his character, Jensen, sleeps his way through the female population of New York. Then a chance remark endangers everything....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Dean Winchester, one of the highest paid soap stars in the whole goddamn United States of America, stood in front of his producer's desk, wondering if he could find the jaw that had just dropped onto the deep pile carpet.

“I won't do it!” he insisted.

His producer, Balthazar West, smiled sweetly at him.

“Darling, let's be honest about this”, he drawled in that English accent which seemed to get more like Queen Elizabeth every day. “You have no choice. Unless you want the show to end, you'll have to bend over and take it like a man!”

Dean glared at him. He had always hated his producer. Right now he was wondering which states had banned the death penalty, and if he could persuade him to visit one of them....

+~+~+

Until two weeks ago, Dean had had everything. His series, Just J, was entering its ninth season, and was constantly top of the ratings. It was set in New York, and told the story of a Lothario figure, determined to bed as many women as possible. In the first two series he had shared the limelight with his brother Sam, but the moose only wanted enough money to be able to get into pre-law at Stanford, and bailed before the third series started. Other friends had had cameo appearances, but there was no denying that Dean was the main attraction. And then, in a moment of sheer stupidity, he had nearly thrown it all away.

At a press conference, a gaudily-dressed female journalist had thrown a question at him as to whether he or Jensen – his character in the show – could ever be attracted to a man. Of course Jensen had male friends in the show, one of whom was gay, but the idea that Dean could ever find another man attractive was ridiculous. And unfortunately, he had told the woman that. Forcibly.

The reaction of the gay element of his audience demographic had been ferocious. Honestly, Dean had thought, it was as if homophobia was suddenly right up there with killing your grandmother! And her pet kitten! Balthazar had urged him to retract or at least clarify his comments, but he had refused. Then some dratted girl had written an open letter to him in a Kansas newspaper, stating that she had been about to come out to her parents, but was now terrified in case they reacted like he had. This had further stoked the flames, and Balthazar had said enough was enough.

Even so.... this? 

“You want Jensen to fall for a guy?” he said incredulously. “He would never do that!”

“If he wants to stay on air, he'll do just that!”” Balthazar said ominously. “The studio head is gay, and he's livid, Dean. He won't just cancel the show; he'll refuse to sell it on just to spite you. Either Jensen does the horizontal tango with a dude, or he walks off into the soapland sunset.”

Dean ground his teeth.

“So who's Juliet to my Romeo then?” he snapped. 

Balthazar grinned at him, and Dean groaned inwardly. That look was never a good sign. The Englishman handed him a slim blue folder.

“The guy's name is Castiel Novak”, he smiled. “He'll play Misha Collins; he'll move in as your neighbor, but you'll be forced to share an apartment after a few weeks because the rent suddenly goes up. And yes, Dean, he is gay.”

“Hmph!” he muttered, opening the folder. 

Well, they could have chosen someone less attractive to play his new love interest. But not that much less. Castiel Novak looked every bit the middle-aged secretary, dressed in a trench-coat, with a tie and some of the worst hair Dean had ever seen. 

“Of course, if you'd like someone more attractive....”, Balthazar said dryly.

“Shut up! You're enjoying this!”

“You could have avoided all this if only you had backtracked from those stupid comments of yours”, Balthazar pointed out, far too reasonably for Dean's liking. “But you refused. This is the consequence. Your romance will run for at least four episodes, so we can gauge audience reaction. And yes, there will be a bed scene.”

“What!”

“The morning after the night before, Dean!” his producer grinned. “The great Lothario, who has slept his way through the Big Apple, laid low by a Columbo lookalike. And if the public like it, we may even extend the romance a bit further.”

“Balthazar!”

“Just remember, don't wear white to the wedding!”

“I hate you!”

“Fine, darling. Now run along and meet your new love. He'll be on set tomorrow for some early shots. And make it convincing, or Jensen will be hit by a semi before you know it!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean shoots his first scene with Castiel, and learns that appearances can be deceiving

Dean Winchester was a professional actor. And professional actors do not sulk. So he spent half an hour in his trailer doing some very manly brooding, until Balthazar sent one of his staff to order him to the set. 

And there he was. Castiel freakin' Novak. He was facing away from Dean, talking to one of the film crew, his shoulders hunched in what seemed like nerves, but instantly recognizable by the trench-coat and bad hair. Dean grinned. Maybe he would have some fun with this guy after all, though not in the way dear old Balty expected. He strode up to him.

“You must be Castiel!” he smiled, turning in his full million-dollar smile. “I'm Dean.”

And then the man turned around, and Dean was hit by the full force of what must have been the bluest eyes in creation. He stared back in astonishment. The eyes apart, there was no way someone as scruffy as this – he made Columbo look neat by comparison – should be able to look good, but he did. He looked stunning.

The other actor ran his eyes up and down Dean, and did not seem to be that impressed.

“Ah yes, Mr Winchester”, he rumbled in an impossibly deep voice. “The actor who thinks he's too good for a gay partner.”

“Whoa! I never said that!” Dean snapped.

“You created that impression, and you certainly didn't deny it when pressed”, Castiel said dryly. “I suppose physically you are an attractive example of the species. But I think I shall somehow be able to restrain my urges to, as you so delicately put it, 'jump your bones at the first opportunity'.”

Dean blushed. He was, for once, relieved when Balthazar hurried over. 

“Good, you two love birds have met!” he smiled. “Dean, we'll be shooting the scenes in the apartment today, when Cassie here becomes your new neighbour and you realize you might be attracted to him. Sam's recorded a conversation for you where you freak out to him over your newly-discovered pink side, but we'll shoot the phone call later.”

“Sure”, Dean ground out, noticing that Castiel seemed amused by his discomfiture. “I can do that.”

“You have to, darling!” Balthazar smiled sweetly. “It's in the script!”

+~+~+

The meeting scene actually took place just outside Dean's apartment, with Dean returning home and Castiel setting off to the communal laundry room. Dean didn't actually have to say anything, just to look at Castiel appreciatively (whilst some horribly corny sexy music played in the background) and then hurry into his apartment to sit down with a cold beer. He had a quiet laugh to himself that he would ever fall for someone who dressed like that, but dutifully played along, plopping dow his shopping bags and fumbling for his keys whilst waiting for his fellow actor to appear. Right on cue, the door opened, and Castiel came out with a large basket of dirty laundry, which he put down on the ground just as Dean looked up. 

And swallowed hard.

Okay, he must have missed the bit in the script that had mentioned his fellow actor would be sweating profusely, and wearing a running top that hugged a body that Dean would never have guessed at under that hideous trench-coat.

As per the script, Castiel didn't look at him, and disappeared off down the corridor. Dean fumbled with his key, and managed to get the door open before falling through it, dropping a couple of things out of his shopping bags. Balthazar was in the room waiting for him, and the camera there got the required shots before he staggered into the kitchen to unpack.

“Cut!” yelled the producer. “Brilliant, Dean! A bit over the top, maybe, but I don't think anyone could take you for anything else but truly smitten!”

“Thanks, Balty!” the actor ground out.

“Quite impressive, I thought”, came a familiar rumble from behind him. 

Dean did not jump. He merely suffered an adverse nervous reaction.

“Yikes! Wear a bell, why don't you?”

Castiel tipped his head to the side, looking at Dean curiously.

“It's only make-believe, Mr Winchester” he said eventually. “But I shall be interested to see how you handle the bedroom scene. I believe Mr West has rewritten it somewhat, and it calls for.... your best acting skills.”

He walked away, smiling in what Dean thought was definitely an evil way. 

+~+~+

One of the things that gave Just J its edge was that it was shot just days before it went out, allowing Balthazar to weave in a few topical references to current news items. It also meant that there would be a fairly swift measure of the new direction the show was taking, which had been the talk of the soap magazines and websites. 

Dean was getting ready for his next scene the following week when Jo, one of Balthazar's assistants (and annoyingly one of the very few girls Dean had not been able to charm his way into the pants of) burst into his room.

“Ever heard of knocking, woman?” he grumbled. “I might have been naked for all you knew!”

“Like you've got anything worth seeing!” she snapped back. “Balty just gave me the figure for last night's show. Guess what?”

Dean looked at her, and a distinct feeling of unease crept into his chest.

“Go on”, he said nervously.

“The audience love Misha!” she beamed. “We're up 12% on the previous show, and at a time when we'd normally expect a slight fall.” She bounced out of the trailer, but not before delivering a parting shot of, “looks like you're stuck with angel boy for a while!”

Dean threw a slipper at her retreating figure, and groaned. Life was so unfair!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A magazine article makes Dean worry, and he sees his co-star in an unexpected light.

“Okay, megastar”, Balthazar grinned, handing him his script. “The bedroom scene. It's mostly grunting and panting, but I'm sure you can manage that.”

“Ha friggin' ha, ass-hat!”

The actor groaned. He was wearing just his jogging bottoms, and across the studio he could see Cas (as he'd taken to calling him for some reason) sitting in a plush red dressing-gown, sipping coffee. The little toe-rag's enjoying this, he thought bitterly.

“It's basically you waking up the morning after the night before, cue obligatory blurry scenes of a strange apartment and memories of what you may have done that you'd rather forget. Then Misha walks in with a coffee, and you're suddenly wondering – did we? And he won't confirm or deny it.You're about to get up and remonstrate with him when you realize you're a bit short in the clothing department, and you try to make a dignified exit to the bathroom.”

“And fail!” Jo snickered.

Balthazar shot her a warning glance, but didn't correct her. Dean had a sudden image of the immediate future of Just J, with him being humiliated on a regular basis. Things couldn't get any worse.

+~+~+

Later that day, things got worse. Balthazar came up to Dean once the awful bedroom scene was done (Dean could have sworn Cas was deliberately fluffing his lines to make him do it time and again). 

“”Before you finish today, Dean, Soapasonic wants to do a feature on the show's new angle”, he said airily. “They want a pic of the two of you facing off, and they'll run the article before the next show. All good publicity.”

“Yeah, I can stare angrily at him”, Dean muttered.

“We don't want anger, we want confusion”, Balthazar explained patiently. “Jensen isn't sure of his emotions any more when it comes to Misha. Misha, on the other hand, is perfectly sure of his towards Jensen. Total dislike and utter disdain.”

“Let's do it”, Dean sighed, moving over to where two chairs had been positioned facing each other in front of a screen with the show's Just J logo on it. 

“I am ready.”

Dean jumped. That little pest had somehow gotten from across to the room to his chair, and was sat looking expectantly at him.

“You're wearing that?” Dean said in surprise, indicating the ever-present trench-coat.”

“It's my signature piece”, Castiel said. “Besides, I like it. It reminds me.... of things.”

Dean wondered what he had been about to say there, but before he could dwell on the matter to any extent, the photographer started talking to them about the shot. He found himself staring into those impossibly blue eyes, and trying to concentrate on looking confused.

It wasn't that difficult.

+~+~+

The piece came out on the day they were filming the next show, and Dean was far from happy. The source of his aggravation was a simple punctuation mark.

The article made surprisingly little of the fact that Dean was being made to do this story line as a punishment for being rude about gays, and concentrated instead on the performance of Cas. It was bad enough that all three shots in the article featured the newcomer, whilst only one had Dean (to be exact, the back of Dean's head), but the clincher was the title – Just J? The question-mark suggested that the show should no longer be primarily about Jensen, but that the relationship with Misha should become long-term, and that Cas should become his co-star on a permanent or at least semi-permanent basis. Dean phoned his brother to complain, but got little sympathy from California. To make matters worse, Sam seemed more interested in Cas, and what he was like.

“You do remember it's still Just J, Sammy”, he groused. “Not J and M!”

“Not yet!” Sam snarked. “Besides, I think M and J sounds better!”

That thought stayed with Dean all the way to the studio, where (inevitably) he found Balthazar delighted with the article. 

“It's prompted a real debate online”, he grinned. “Some people want Misha to leave, but others are desperate for you to take it further. So I've made a small change to today's episode, the one where you're too lazy to answer the door and Cas has to go and get it, then tells you off.”

Dean was immediately wary. Balthazar's small changes normally meant big trouble. 

+~+~+

The doorbell rang. Jensen ignored it. When it rang again, he slightly turned up the volume on the game he was watching. There was the sound of a door swinging open, and Misha hurrying into the room.

“You are here!” he said accusingly. “And you couldn't even be bothered to get the door?”

Jensen snickered, but didn't turn round. Misha hurried to the door, and could be heard gretting a girl and her mother selling cookies for some good cause or other. He had to hurry to his room to get his wallet, and ended up buying two boxes. Once he had shut the door, he marched angrily round to where Jensen was sat.”

“Jensen Ackles, you look at me this minute!”

Jensen yawned, and grudgingly looked at his flatmate. 

And baulked.

In the script, Misha had come out of the bedroom after having his nap disturbed. Balthazar's 'small change' had been to put him in the bathroom instead, which was why Dean now found himself facing a co-star wearing his red dressing-gown. It had fallen open at the top, and he could make out a trail of dark hair all the way down.....

He suddenly became aware of the unnatural silence, and looked his co-star in the eyes. Cas was staring at him, waiting.

“Cut!” yelled Balthazar. “We'll try again in five, when our megastar's mind comes back from wherever it's wandered off to!”

“The gutter, probably!” snickered Jo.

Dean tried to focus, and found he was still staring into those impossibly blue eyes. Cas raised a quizzical eyebrow at him, then drew slowly back.

Then he smirked, before turning and heading for his chair.

The bastard!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hot dog causes Dean no end of problems, and he and Cas end up on the couch together.

They managed to get the confrontation scene done on the fourth attempt, and Dean could have sworn that the sneaky little bastard was leaving his dressing-gown just a little bit more open each time. It made things very hard for Dean (in both senses) and he told himself he really needed to get a grip.

In both senses.

+~+~+

The following day they were shooting a scene at a film set, where the story line was that they had been hired as extras for the day. Dean was to chat up one of the female extras, an attractive redhead by the name of Lisa Braeden, but would then be distracted by watching Castiel eat a burger. He grinned as he thought about it; the idea of being turned on by someone eating was frankly laughable, but about the show's normal level, and the fans would probably lap it up. 

Lisa was good fun, and Dean was ready to ask for her number when they were called for the shot. They were talking in the middle of the room, whilst Castiel was standing behind her next to the buffet table, piled high with over-processed goodies (Dean meant to get his fair share as soon as possible). His fellow actor turned round – the cue that would draw Dean's attention – and reached across for a burger.

Except he didn't take one. Instead he reached further to a plate of hot dogs, took one of those instead, then proceeded to slowly slide the sausage into his mouth, scking on it with a level of obscenity that Dean had only ever seen in XXX-rated porn flicks. He stared in astonishment, as the smaller man slowly and sensuously wrapped his tongue around the sausage. Then he suddenly drew back and bit a large chunk off the end.

Dean involuntarily crossed his legs. 

And the bastard went and smirked again, then winked at Dean before walking casually away.

The script called for Dean to look totally flustered by the encounter, whilst an annoyed Lisa told him off for ignoring her in the middle of their conversation. Dean did not have to act that much. His pulse was racing, and he could feel a definite tightness in the pants deparment. 

“Cut!” yelled the ever-dramatic Balthazar. “Excellent, Dino. Perhaps a little over the top with that reaction, but we can live with that. Anyone would think you were totally smitten!”

Dean's brain returned to Earth in time for him to formulate a reply.

“Good, aren't I?” he said saucily.

“Very!” came a horribly familiar voice behind him. “I thought you might find a hot dog more provoking than a burger.”

He spun round to find his co-star right behind him.

“Personal space, Cas!” he snapped.

The other actor stared at him for a moment, his head tilted to one side. Then he stepped backards very slightly, though he remained far too close for Dean's.... well, everything.

“Cas?” he said inquiringly.

“I shorten names”, Dean sad defensively. “Ask Balty over there.”

“Not unless you want me to have you both do a shower scene, darling!” came the smooth reply.

+~+~+

They were supposed to have finished filming, but the following day, less than twenty-four hours before the show was due to air, a leading senator was discovered coming out of a brothel in DC, and Balthazar decided he wanted to reference it in the show. So they reshot a scene where Jensen was introducing Misha to the delight of the original Star Wars movies. Misha, who was always up with events, would discuss the scandal whilst watching Jensen set the DVD player up. It was only a two-minute scene, ending with the two of them watching that famous scrolling scene. Once it was over, they could both relax.

“I should see this movie”, Castiel remarked.

Dean stared at him in astonishment.

“You weren't kidding?” he said at last. “You really haven't seen it?”

“My upbringing did not include time for such.... frivolities”, Castiel said quietly. 

“This 'aint a frivolity or whatever, it's a rite of passage!” Dean said firmly. “Hell, next thing you'll be telling me you've never seen Star Trek!”

Castiel shot him an annoyed look.

“We are all of us different, Dean Winchester”, he snapped testily. “I did not choose to be raised the way I was. I did not choose to be gay. But I am what I am, as is everybody. It's just a pity the world is so full of people as judgmental as yourself!”

“Hey! I'm not that bad. You're the one who's never seen two of the greatest shows ever!”

Castiel sighed and got up from the couch.

“Dean, you think Doctor Sexy is one of the greatest shows ever”, he said patiently. “I think that tells me all I need to know about you!”

“Who's being judgmental now!” Dean yelled after him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a kiss....

If there was one technological wonder which Dean wished scientists could invent, it would be a fly spray for paparazzi. Preferably one which stunned them, then left them to die an agonizing death. Whilst he took multiple shots of it for his bedroom wall.

He was thinking this particular thought yet again as he sat on his couch, his head in his hands, and his life in ruins. In the space of less than twenty-four hours, some bastard pap and a website owner (both of whom were definitely getting sued for every last cent they owned) had wrecked everything.

+~+~+

After filming the day before, he had gone to the Roadhouse, a popular bar on the edge of town, where the owner, Ellen Harvelle, took a dim view of paps (i.e. the only good one was a dead one). So he was able to eat his burger and fries in relative peace. 

Until, that was, he saw none other than his co-star come in and take a seat at the bar. Dean's booth was well around the back, so it was unlikely Castiel would notice him, which enabled him to observe the man without being detected. 

The first thing he noticed was how small Castiel actually was. Not in height – he was only an inch or two shorter than Dean himself – but his thin frame, somehow made even thinner in that ridiculous trench-coat, made him look particularly vulnerable. And even at this distance, those baby-blue eyes were stunning.

Dean was just wondering whether or not to go over and announce himself when he saw it. A handsome guy in his early thirties, who had been standing at the far end of the bar, had slithered his way along it to be seated next to his co-star, who looked up at him with interest. Dean felt a sudden and unpleasant twist in his gut as he watched. The guy was about Dean's height, but much more muscular than Castiel, and he seemed to loom over him.

The guy was talking to his co-star now, and Castiel suddenly looked much more at ease than Dean had ever seen him off-set. Why did he never look at Dean like that?

“You might want to make a move before it's too late, big boy!”

Dean did not jump, not did he utter anything even remotely apporaching a shriek. He turned to glare at Jo, Ellen's daughter, who was smiling knowledgeably as she refilled his Dr Pepper.

“He's my co-star”, he reminded her. “I'm not that unprofessional!”

She opened her mouth, and he just knew she was about to list all the people he'd made a pass at whilst on set.

“Shut up!” he grumbled.

She laughed, and left him. He looked across to Castiel, and....

Holy crap! The other guy was kissing him!

The feeling in Dean's gut intensified. No way was someone else making out with his man!

What?

To his horror, he suddenly realized two things. First, that feeling in his gut was actually jealousy. And second, Cas was looking set to leave with the other guy. 

Dean didn't think (or at last, not with his upper brain). He strode over to the two men, placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder, and smiled unpleasantly at the other guy.

“Problems?” he said, glaring at the newcomer. 

The guy looked at the two of them, then blinked in understanding, muttered a hasty apology and scrambled for the safety of the men's room. Castiel turned and glared at Dean.

“What exactly are you doing?” he demanded.

Ah. 

Dean looked at him, wondering why with all the words in the English language, none of them suddenly seemed appropriate. So he did the only thing he could think of. 

He kissed his co-star.

Castiel tasted like peppermint and summer rain, and even though he made no move to kiss back, the few remaining fuses in what was left of Dean's upper brain finally blew. When he drew back for breath, Castiel's lips were reddened with his assault. The other actor stared at him in astonishment.

“Well!” he said eventually.

“Sorry!” Dean blurted out. “Er, see you on set!” Bye!”

And with that he fled.

+~+~+

Because the human mind always works exactly the way you least want it to, Dean woke up next morning and instantly recalled exactly what he had done. Fortunately he could not dwell on it, as the thing that woke him up was the door bell.

Unfortunately, he opened said door to find a scowling Balthazar outside. The producer glared at him.

“I presume you are just up”, he said, sounding oddly angry. “Perhaps once your vision has come back, you would like to take a look at this?”

He passed Dean his phone, and the actor could see it was set to a popular soap website. And the lead article was the picture of him and Castiel kissing in the bar last night!

“Fuck!”

“Fuck indeed”, Balthazar said icily. “And your co-star is far from pleased, I can tell you.”

“You've spoken to him?” Dean said hopefully.

He would always remember the next six words.

“He spoke to me. He's quit!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just J has an unexpected plot twist....

Dean woke up the following morning to an annoying whining sound, and reached over to swat his alarm clock. The whining however continued, and it took some moments before he realized it was his mobile, which his moose of a brother had somehow rigged to play Taylor Swift whenever anyone called. He ignored it.

It rang again. He groaned and burrowed further under the covers. 

The mobile rang for a third time, and now there was a loud banging at the door as well. Groaning, Dean dragged himself to the door and opened it, to find his producer outside, holding his own phone.

“Don't you ever pick up?” he growled. “And we're filming this afternoon. You need to sober up, and fast!”

“I thought you said angel boy had quit”, Dean grumbled, crossing the room and reaching into his bedside cabinet for the paracetamol. 

“Well, I talked to his agent, and he's agreed to do a shot where he leaves the show, provided you weren't in it”, Balthazar explained. “He remembers realizing he's attracted to you, and decides there's no hope for it, so a voiceover reads the letter he's writing, then he makes a tearful exit. Hell, it had me choking up just writing it.”

“Did he talk... about me?” Dean asked.

“Said he never wants to see you again, after that stunt you pulled”, Balthazar said matter-of-factly. “It didn't help that that stupid website implied you'd set the whole thing up yourself. You could try explaining things to him, you know.”

“What's the point?”

“Well, if you're in love with somebody, it kind of helps.”

Dean stared at him in astonishment.

“I'm not in love with him!” he protested.

“Really?” Balthazar grinned. “I've seen the way you look at him, Dino. You may not be batting for the other side yet, but you're definitely Cas-sexual!”

The actor glared at him.

“How come someone straight can be so gay?” he snarked.

“Darling, the ladies love it”, Balthazar beamed. “I'm the gay friend that only they are capable of bringing over to the dark side, plus I can make them a movie star! They can't get enough of me. Now get some clothes on, and start thinking about how you're going to put things right with Cassie, before he leaves for good.”

+~+~+

“... I'm sorry, J. When I agreed to move in with you, I thought you were the most obnoxious, self-centred, egotistical, bigoted (Dean glared at Balthazar at this point) man I had ever had the misfortune to meet. Any minute I had to spend with you was always a minute too long. But then I came to realize that beneath that hard exterior, you were actually a really nice human being. And I could not help myself. I fell in love with you.”

The voiceover continued, whilst Castiel sat at the table, writing his farewell letter. Dean watched, mesmerized, until Balthazar edged up behind him and gave him a prod.

“Now!”, he whispered.

Dean slipped away, as the voiceover continued.

“So I am leaving. There's three month's rent in the locked cabinet, and I hope you find someone else. Perhaps even someone who you can love the way I wil always love you. Be happy, J. Love, Misha.”

Castiel sniffed, then placed a paperweight on top of the letter and stood up. He draped his trench-coat over his arm, hoisted his suitcase and crossed the room. He opened the door – and stepped back in shock.

“De... J!”

Dean eyed the coat and suitcase, and his eyes narrowed.

“Going somewhere?” he said coldly.

He felt sorry for the guy, who was clearly wondering at the sudden change in script, though he could see it when his co-star rallied.

“I have to go”, he said, his voice sounding a little unsteady.

“Why?” Dean demanded. “What's up?”

He edged past Castiel, and went over to the table, where he picked up and read the letter. His co-star was blushing fiercely by this time. Dean looked at him in amazement, then slowly got up and crossed the room to stand in front of him.

“You... have feelings for me?” he asked, sounding astonished.

“I... er... yes.. kind of.”

“Prove it!”

Castiel looked shocked.

“What?”

“Prove it. Kiss me.”

His co-star looked at him uncertainly, and for a horrible moment Dean thought he was about to turn tail and flee. Then he shrugged, and moved in. 

And their lips touched.

Something must have blown inside Dean's brain, for the next thing he knew, Castiel was drawing away fom him, his lips reddened from Dean's assault on them.

“Wow!” Dean gasped.

“Wow indeed! This... changes everything.”

“Can I help you unpack?”

“Only if I can help you undress!”

“And cut!” Balthazar yelled in the background. “Before the two of you get us taken off the air for good!”

Dean hugged his co-star.

“I can't believe you really have feelings for me!”

And to his absolute horror, Castiel moved away from him, and looked across at their producer.

“I hope that was okay”, he smiled. “We can film the actual shot when I leave a bit later, if that's all right.”

“Of course, Cassie, darling!” Balthazar beamed.

Dean's co-star smiled at him, then walked away to his room, leaving the highest-paid soap actor in the United States totally thunderstruck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean used the c-word.

Dean was very private about his own room at the studio. When you spend so much of your day being someone else, those precious few moments when you can return to being yourself are important. And he had always extended those same beliefs to his fellow actors' rooms.

Until now. Barely a minute after their scene together, he burst into Castiel's room without knocking, to find the actor was in the process of removing his button-down top.

“What the hell was all that about?” he demanded angrily.

Castiel looked at him coolly. 

“I believe it is called improvisation”, he said calmly. “I presume Balthazar wanted to get an honest reaction by changing the script without telling me, so I went along with it. I was fairly convincing, wouldn't you say?”

“So it was all an act?”

“We are actors, Dean”, Castiel said patiently. “We fake things all the time. That's what we are paid for.”

“I wasn't faking!”

Castiel raised an eyebrow at him.

“I am fully aware I was only brought into this show because you made an unfortunate remark that you then decided not to withdraw”, he said, pulling off his top. “You do not have to pretend with me, Dean.”

Dean stared at the man's bare chest, and ground his teeth.

“I am not pretrending!”

“Prove it!”

His own words thrown back at him were the final straw, and Dean's upper brain blew its last remaining fuses. He crossed the distance between them in two steps and pulled the man into his arms, kissing him like his life depended on it, and only stopping when he suddenly remembered he had to breathe. Castiel looked up at him in surprise, his lips reddened by the assault.

“Well”, he said slowly. “Not bad for someone who's not into gays.”

“I'm still not into gays”, Dean whispered, as he did something into his co-star's neck that was definitely not nuzzling. “But I want to be into you. If you'll let me.”

Castiel pulled back and looked at him consideringly. Dean fidgeted under the laser stare.

“You do know my contract here is over”, he said pointedly. “Misha rides off into the sunset, never to be seen again. I may not get other work for a long time.”

“Sunset be damned!” Dean almost growled. “Jensen is going to hunt him down until he finds him, then he's going to – hell, I can't believe I'm going to say this word – court the bastard until he comes back. And their life together won't be perfect, but they will get something pretty much near a happily ever after!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable epilogue

Eight years later

Jensen fiddled anxiously with his tie, looking as uncomfortable as he felt in an expensive suit. A door behind him blew open, and a young boy bowled into the room. 

“Dad, you're not still having trouble?” he said in a fond voice.

Jensen sighed, then went and picked the boy up, carrying him over to the small footstool. He placed him on it, and allowed him to fix his tie properly.

“What would I do without you, Scay?” he grinned.

“Probably end up with a tie even worse than papa's!” his son grinned back. “Come on, Uncle Jared will be waiting.”

“True”, Jensen smiled. “It's taken him this long to find a girl brave enough to go down the aisle with him. Hey, if we wait long enough, perhaps she'll get bored and give up on him?”

Scaden scowled, but his reply was cut off by Misha's entrance. True to their son's words, his tie was in an even worse state than Jensen's had been. He hurried over to the footstool and elbowed his husband out of the way.

“Hey!”

“My turn for the Automated Tie-Tying Machine”, Misha quipped.

“I sometimes think that was the only reason you had me!” Scaden groused, correcting Misha's tie.

“Actually”, Jensen grinned, “the real reason was because your papa and I had this thing where....”

“Ew! Gross! You two are definitely paying for my therapy bills when I'm older!”

He finished tying Misha's tie, and stepped down from the footstool, pointedly looking the other way whilst his parents kissed.

“Come on, we're going to be late!”

Jensen and Misha kissed again, and the three of them left the room.

“And cut!” Balthazar yelled. “That's all, folks! The last ever Not Just J.”

Dean smiled, and kissed his husband again.

“I love you”, he whispered.

“I love you too. But we had better be getting back to our real kids. Before they drive poor Sam round the bend!”

“Yeah. After I help you get changed.”

“Dean, you don't exactly help!”

“That's the plan!”

Castiel tapped him playfully on the butt, and smiled.

“See you in the Impala”, he smiled. “Get there in under ten minutes, and we can stop on the way back.”

“For bacon burgers?” Dean asked.

Castiel looked meaningfully at him.

“For something meaty!” he grinned, before sauntering off to his room.

Dean was by the car three minutes later.


End file.
